


I'm Always Here

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alleyway, F/M, Fights, Heartbeats, Near Death, Protectiveness, Robbery, Sad, Shooting, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy are Walking Back From a Movie When They get Tangled in a Robbing. Mark Tries to be the Hero and Almost Loses his LifeI was Planning on Making this Super sad and Make it a Death Story but I Just Couldn't Kill Mark :( but if anybody would want to read that version... let me know and i'll make a part 2 to this with the sad ending





	I'm Always Here

Mark and Amy just got done watching a movie as it was a cool spring night in LA they deiced to walk back home as it wasn’t far from Mark’s place, Amy would stay over as it was late and didn’t want to go back home. Amy took a whole of Mark’s hand and they made their way out of the theater and headed down the sidewalk. 

They were laughing and talking about the movie and going though the random alleyways and stuff to cut time to get back to Mark’s apartment but one wrong alley and they ended up seeing a robbery happening in front of them. Mark being the brave guy he was, tried to help the robber was trying to steal a ladies purse. 

“Hey, leave her alone!” Mark yelled. The robber stopped and the woman was able to kick the man off of her and run away. The robber wanted to chase after her but started dead at Amy and Mark. The robber stood in front of them. “You just made me loose a purse worth a lot of money, you’re going to pay. 

The guy went to Amy. “Fine lady you got here, give me your purse instead!” Mark shoved the guy off of Amy. The guy grunted and fell the ground. Mark and Amy turned to run away from him but the guy grabbed onto Mark’s leg and made him fall to the ground. Mark grunted and fell flat face on the ground. 

“Mark!” Amy yelled, the robber grabbed Amy and held a gun to her head. “Give me your wallet and her purse or little brown hair gets it!” Mark tried to fight him they both grunted and fought and you just hear cusses and a loud bang!” 

Amy screamed and the robber ran off leaving Mark on the ground. Amy ran to Mark’s side slowly laying him on his back. Mark moaned in pain a red spot forming on his left side, close to his heart. Amy started to cry. “M, Mark…” Mark slowly opened his eyes and coughed. “A, Amy, it hurts.” Amy started to cry harder "shh, Mark i know just hang on and stay awake for me ok..." Mark slowly nodded his head and he tried to keep his eyes open a small tear escaped his eye. All Mark could think of was his moms, Chica, Amy and his brother and friends and fans. Mark tried his best to stay awake but his body was fighting him and his eyes slowly closed. Amy shook Mark, "no, Mark please stay awake!"

Amy ripped a piece of her dress and applied pressure to Mark’s wound, she then got her cell phone out and dialed 911, tell them where they were and to come quickly. Amy cradled Mark’s head in her lap and told him to just hold on. Mark could feel his life slipping away. Amy placed her fingers on Mark’s neck; she could feel his pulse slowly fading. 

Amy cursed ‘come on hurry up!” Amy feared for the worse when she felt nothing under her fingers and Mark had stopped breathing. “Mark!” no… Amy heard sirens and the ambulance pulled up at the end of the alleyway. Amy shouted “over here quick!” The EMT’s raced over and got to work on Mark. The other EMT calmed Amy down and got her to tell what happened. 

Amy told her that Mark had been shot and he stopped breathing and his pulse was fading. The other EMT was working on Mark and getting him to breathe again and he was still in hot water though and needed to get to the hospital quick. Amy was able to ride in the back with them, she held onto Mark’s hand the whole time, praying and hoping that Mark would pull though. 

They arrived at the hospital and rushed Mark in “twenty-eight male, GSW to the chest needs ememarcy surgery stat!” Amy kissed Mark’s hand and was forced to stay in the waiting room, she sat in one of the chairs and just cried. 

Hours later Mark was still in sugary, Amy told Tyler and Ethan and Kathryn what happened and Wade and Bob got wind of what happened to and called Amy over facetime on her phone. They all talked and waited to hear news if Mark was ok and was going to pull though. 

Amy told Tyler to go to Mark’s place to feed Chica and take her out and make sure she was ok. Tyler told her would and he would be over at the hospital when he was done. Ethan arrived at the hospital and saw Amy in the waiting room and Amy stood up and just hugged Ethan, Ethan was crying and hoping that Mark would be ok. Tyler came next and the same as Ethan he was crying and he sat next to Ethan and Amy. Then Kathryn came next and also tears in her eyes and she joined the guys and they all sat with red eyes and a hope in their hearts. 

It was nearing four A.M. and Ethan was asleep on Amy’s shoulder, Tyler was pacing around the room, the nurses tried to tell him to sit but he just glared at them and they left him alone. Kathryn was on twitter talking to the fans and updating them with news. The ER doors opened and a doctor stepped out. “Miss Nelson?” Amy heard her name and she stood up and looked at the doctor. “That’s me.” 

“Right, well Mr. Fischbach is stable, we lost him twice during surgery.” Amy gasped and hugged Tyler. “Don’t worry, he’s a strong one, someone is looking over him. We got him back and the bullet missed his heart by a few inches he passed out because of blood loss from a main artery that got hit.” Like I said though he is in ICU right now and needs to be motioned overnight and could go home in say a few days to a few weeks.” 

Amy sighed a relief and smiled “can we see him?” The doctor looked at the others in the room “yes but only two at a time.” Amy nodded “ok, Tyler come on.” Tyler nodded and followed Amy and the doctor to Mark’s room. 

They entered the room and Mark was lying in the bed with a banged on his chest and he was hooked up to machines Amy didn’t know much of what they did mostly. The only one she knew was the heart monitor and boy was she glad to hear the beeps showing that Mark’s heart was beating and he was alive. 

“Mark shall wake up in a few minutes so go ahead and sit next to him, I assume he would want to see you first when he wakes up.” Amy nodded and the doctor left Tyler and Amy sat down in the chairs by Mark’s bed and Amy took his hand and rubbed his knuckles and waited. A few minutes went by and Mark started to wake up, he opened his eyes and looked around. Mark turned his head and saw Amy and Tyler. 

“H, hey guys… where am I?” Amy started to cry again and squeezed his hand. “You’re in the hospital, we got robbed and you helped a lady and helped me but you, you got shot, I thought I was going to loose you Mark.” 

Mark took her hand and placed it on his chest, Amy felt his heartbeat underneath her palm “I’m here Amy, I’m here. I’m not going to leave you, not here at least not for a long time.” Amy smiled and kissed him. “What happened though, is the lady okay?” Amy nodded “yeah, she got away and sadly the robber did to so I really don’t know what happened next, I’m just glad your ok.” 

There was a knock at the door and it was Ethan and Karythan, they were allowed in the doctor let it slide. Everybody came to visit Mark and was glad he was ok and everything. Mark would be sore for a few days so he had to take a break from YouTube but he told everybody what happened and he would have another battle scar to show off. 

After a few weeks Mark was able to come home and was put on bed rest for a few days so Amy took care of him and Tyler took care of Chica. Amy was laying in bed with Mark she gently laid her head on Mark’s chest, not hitting his wound and Mark smiled and ran his hand though her hair. Amy just stayed still and listened to Mark’s heartbeat. she thought that night she would never get to hear the amazing sound ever again a slight tear escaped Amy’s eye and landed on Mark’s chest. 

Mark felt the wetness and asked what’s wrong. “Nothing, I’m just happy your ok and I was so scared I’d loose you, Mark.” Mark sighed “don’t worry Amy, I promise nothing else will happen to me, you know me I’m a fighter, nothing can take me down.” Amy laughed, “unless it’s a mannequin chasing after you or it’s the ocean.” Mark rolled his eyes “yeah that will never happen, I’m never going near the ocean and mannequins ain’t real and wont come alive.” 

Amy sighed and kissed him to shut him up and snuggled back to his chest and put the blanket over them and turned out the light and they both fell asleep. 

The end.


End file.
